Manufactured Choices
by supersadisticsam004
Summary: "Sometimes, the state has to give its constituents manufactured choices that will eventually lead to the holistic betterment of the country." - S.D.
1. A Wretched Choice

**A/N: ****If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – A Wretched Choice<p>

Annabeth's POV

It felt good to finally take some time off from work. I have to say that this vacation that my friends have been planning for probably a year now was well deserved.

Other than my workaholic tendencies, which was, uhm well, all the time, another reason for this vacation to be moved repeatedly is that our schedules never seem to coordinate with one another. Once everyone would be set for the vacation, one would have something suddenly come up. For example, Silena would have a fashion week to cover and write about, Thalia would be urgently sent off to somewhere to take photos for the magazine, Katie would be running over to the publishing house on last minute because the publisher wanted to get the manuscript a couple weeks earlier than the deadline, or I would be flown to a country to cover or report a protest or some event. Although one thing I can't understand is that there were a couple of times when we all already simultaneously filed for a leave and the vacation still would be cancelled. As if there was another person who was part of the planned vacation. Or perhaps, I'm just over-thinking things.

It was a night before our flight and right now, I was bracing myself and expecting a call from one of my friends, calling off the trip. I, for one, already had my bag packed. It should have been filled with thick clothes that are suited for really cold weather: gloves, beanies, a spare coat, scarves, sweaters, and the like. Since our vacation was rescheduled repeatedly, I had to pack clothes that were fit for summer. I looked at the view that my huge window offered me. The busy streets of Times Square were just bustling with cars, cabs, and people. All of which looked minute from the floor I was on. The light coming from the LED lights was something that always made me smile and grateful that I actually bought this loft just beside the famous tourist spot.

The sound from the whistling kettle caused me to look away from the scene and scurry towards the kitchen. I filled my mug with hot water and poured the remaining into a thermos. I watched the tea bag float to the surface and change the water's color to brown. I carried my mug and padded barefoot from the kitchen, through the living room, and to my office. The window from my office offered a similar view. I placed my mug down on a coaster on my work table and sat down.

My office was neat and orderly due to the time allowance I allotted to cleaning it. The room had some file cabinets, numerous bookcases and book shelves, and a couple boxes, which were stacked neatly. My work table was situated on the corner of the room. It faced the wall and to its side was one huge floor length glass window that allowed me to look at Times Square. There were numerous picture frames that were hung and held pictures of the places I have been to due to my profession. One of the picture frames held my first ever news article written and published as a CNN correspondent.

Yup, that is my job. I always get sent to different countries to cover, report, or write about the latest happenings there. To be a CNN correspondent is one of my dreams and I couldn't be happier with my current job. Name a country and perhaps I have been there already. I've even reached Iraq! Was it weird to see my name as the author of a news article posted on the website of CNN? No. How about seeing my face on the television, reporting in the studio or out on the streets? Yeah, it was weird at first but I got used to it. The first time I saw my face on the morning news on the CNN channel, I almost choked on my coffee and a couple minutes later, some friends of mine started phoning in and telling me that they saw me on the television. It's overwhelming but soon enough, I got used to it. Now, the boxes, book shelves, bookcases, and file cabinets in my office all contained researches, recordings, and other sources for my reports and articles.

My friends work in media as well.

Thalia Grace works as a photographer in National Geographic and she usually gets sent to different places, sometimes to extreme places, to get photographs that will be printed on National Geographic magazines. A large number of her photographs were even compiled on National Geographic's huge book of pictures. She even has a short commercial on the National Geographic channel where she talked about her job as the company's photographer. The commercial would then be aired a couple times a day.

Silena Beauregard is a freelance writer for fashion magazines. She was naturally inclined to fashion because her mother was already in that sector of work. Her mother was a model, who then started her own fashion line and perfume collection. When Silena was younger, she was in fashion shows alongside her mother and she was even her mother's model in all her fashion shows. Until today, she occasionally still modeled for her mom and with her mom. Although being on the catwalk was second on her list. She preferred writing about fashion. Silena started writing for Seventeen and her scope just got bigger and bigger. She has written for a lot of top fashion magazines and she already made a name for herself. You can actually read her articles on Cosmopolitan, Marie Claire, Elle, Vogue, Harper's Bazaar, InStyle, Glamour, Lucky, Allure, W, and more. She was even a judge on Project Runaway with Heidi Klum and Nina Garcia.

Katie Gardner always had her name on the daily newspaper. She wrote for New York Times' travel section. Honestly, her job is one of the best jobs in the world, according to me. You get sent to different countries, do whatever you want, have fun, and write about the place. You actually get paid to have a vacation in the world's awesome vacation spots. Katie has already visited just as much countries I went to. She was always the one who planned our getaways. She would make us go to the places she has been to because she already knew the place from where to stay, what to do, and what to eat. It's just one of the perks of having a travel writer as your friend. Katie is also an aspiring author. She already has a manuscript containing a couple chapters. Just a couple more chapters and she'd be done with the manuscript of her first book. Although the publishing house that already considered publishing her book constantly asks her for updates and drafts for comments to refine the book. Another perk of being paid to visit different countries is that she gets to incorporate her experiences in her book.

How did we meet you ask? Well, we met in college when we all had the same writing class under Mr. Brunner. I could still remember those days when we were in one classroom. Chiron, Mr. Brunner's alternative name, was a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair and bushy eyebrows. He had intense brown eyes which would look even more intense, if possible, whenever he would check and read our papers. Chiron was on a wheelchair and he would sometimes have someone to accompany him, which was why Dionysus was sometimes in the class as well. Dionysus was Chiron's student assistant. Dionysus had a red nose and a chubby face, which was topped with curly black hair. He usually went to class with bloodshot eyes, most probably because of the alcohol he drank the night earlier, and always had a can of Diet Coke in his hand. He wore his signature Hawaiian shirts with tiger or leopard prints and purple running shoes. Dionysus never_ ever _got our names right. Annabelle Chasm. Telia Grey. Celine Bureau. Kasey Gardenia. The list would go on and we never found out if he really did that on purpose or not. To be honest, I think that he does it on purpose cause the exemption to the wrong name calling were always Pollux and Castor.

I sipped my hot tea and looked at the screen of my laptop. I refreshed the homepage of the CNN website and saw my article on the top of the latest news section. Well, that's the last article before I am officially on leave. It was about Ukraine. I was about to close the web browser when I suddenly got a message. I smiled when I read Malcolm's message.

_Great article, Annabeth. Good job!_ He wrote.

_Thanks, Malcolm! It feels good to finally turn in that article. It's also good to know that Petro Poroshenko has extended a week-long ceasefire with pro-Russian separatists in the east for another three days. Perhaps peace is just arms reach. Well, hopefully. How are the Sunnis, Shias, and Kurds?_ I replied.

_Same old, same old. Baghdad's really getting beaten up. U.S. though started to send armed drones there._

_So I heard. I don't know how to feel about it._

_Ditto. Have you heard about the search for the MH370?_

_Yeah, new search area: southern Indian Ocean. They say that the search would take twelve months at most although they're still starting on August._

_Any news on the abducted Nigerian school girls?_

_Nada. Are you updated with the FIFA?_ I asked.

_Not really. All I know is that one of Uruguay's player bit a Italian player._

_Yeah, Luis Suarez bit Giorgio Chiellini. Suarez is banned from all football-related activity for four months, suspended for Uruguay's next nine internationals, and was fined 100,000 Swiss francs. It was his third time to bite a person in a football match. Oscar Tabarez, Uruguay's coach, is going to quit FIFA in protest. Even Chiellina agreed that it was too much. _I informed him.

_Whoa. Thanks for the information._

_Do you know the remaining teams?_

_Ask Don Riddell. Gods, Annabeth, for all I know you're interested in FIFA so much cause you're interested in Don as well. I know those moves, Annabeth. _He teased.

I rolled my eyes but smiled. I thought for a remark. I laughed maniacally and typed quickly. _How about you? How's it going with _trying _to get closer with Christiane Amanpour? Did you sweat bullets when she asked how your day was or how you were?_

He replied after a while._ ...that was good. Okay, we're even._

I sipped my tea again before typing. _Now if you teased me to Anthony Bourdain, I wouldn't bother trying to deny anything and maybe I'd even tell you to go on._

_Same._

I was about to type a tease saying, "Well, who knew we had the same taste in men," but Malcolm immediately corrected himself.

_I mean, I'd do the same if you teased me to Katie Linendoll. _He restated himself.

I cocked my head to the side, pictured the girl Malcolm was pertaining to, and replied. _Yeah, she knows her gadgets alright. She's also such a natural in front of the camera with her bubbly personality._

_I like how she prefers wearing her glasses in front of the camera instead of hiding it. _Malcolm chimed in.

_And I have to say, she is good looking. She looks adorable. I've worked with her a couple of times already. You _do _know that she does her regular tech segments on CNN Newsroom, right?_

_Yeah._

I smiled and teased him. _I bet you're trying to get a promotion as the CNN Newsroom news anchor._

_What? No. (Maybe). _He replied, making me laugh.

_I should mention you to her sometime soon, if we get to work together again._

_Aww, shucks. You don't have to do that but if you insist, sure why not, no one is stopping you. Anyhoo, enough about that. When are you leaving?_

_Tomorrow at five in the afternoon. Why?_

_Nothing, I'll just miss you._

_I'll miss you too. _I replied. _Babushka doll?_

_Babushka doll. Have fun!_

_See you around the CNN headquarters soon! _I wrote and then finally decided exit my web browser.

Well, now I know what to get Malcolm from the place where I'll be vacationing at.

Malcolm is a reporter at CNN as well. He's the co-worker I'm closest to. We met a couple years ago when I started working at CNN as a journalist for articles on the website because he was a journalist as well. We were usually under an umbrella topic, which meant that we had the same topic but different scopes. Most of the time, we would have the same source so we ended up doing research together. When we got promoted from writing articles to reporting out on the streets, we were still given an umbrella topic, which meant that we were sent to the same place together. Now, it seems as if either one of us would be having our own talk show soon.

I turned my laptop off and downed my remaining tea. I brought my empty mug, left my office, and went to the kitchen. After refilling my mug with hot water from the thermos and reusing my tea bag, I went to the living room and decided to watch TV to let the time pass by. I turned on the television as I carefully set my mug down on the coffee table and sat on my sofa. By default, the channel that I was on was none other than CNN. I stared at my television screen as Richard Quest appeared on my screen. I watched for a while and decided that I already watched this episode before. I surfed through the channels and settled for a travel channel. I smiled to myself because they were using a strategy to raise their ratings. They were airing different shows with episodes about Brazil because the World Cup was being held there.

After a couple hours, my tea was finished and I found myself wanting to go to Brazil, even joining Carnaval and visiting Ipanema. No doubt that Katie already went to Brazil and wrote about it even before the start of the World Cup. Once New York Times got a whiff that the World Cup was to be done in Brazil, they immediately sent Katie there. I was about to resign to bed when I found out that the next show was Anthony Bourdain's. Well, I could spare a couple more hours.

When Bourdain's show was over, I looked at the clock above the television and saw that it was already two in the morning. I should probably go to sleep but I was nowhere near being sleepy. I got my used mug and washed it. I got ready for bed. Once I made sure that my front door was locked, I went up to my bedroom, which was just above my kitchen. I looked over the railings and saw that the lights from Times Square illuminated my living room. I lied down on my bed despite the fact that I wasn't sleepy but as my head hit the pillow, I was already asleep.

I hesitantly opened my eyes and groaned as I discovered that the sun has found its way through my window. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against my pillow. I sighed and went down to the kitchen to prepare my daily cup of coffee. I turned on my coffee maker and went to the bathroom, instinctively turning on the television using the remote as I went. I splashed water on my face to try to remove my grogginess and gargled water to remove the taste and smell of sleep in my mouth. I tied my hair into a neat ponytail and went back to the kitchen, which was in perfect timing cause my coffee was ready. I got my mug to pour my hot coffee into and then watched the CNN International Desk. Michael Holmes was a guy who I would usually see around the CNN headquarters and share a couple of talks with.

Once I was acquainted and updated with the international news and the coffee that my machine made was finished, I hastily went upstairs to ready my clothes for work and get my towel. I looked at the clock and realized that I was running late. I ran to the bathroom and before the water heater could at least make the water lukewarm, the ice cold water soaked me, making me realize that I was on leave. I gasped and immediately turned off the shower. I laughed as I wrapped my towel around myself. How could I forget?

I had time to kill before the flight. So what do I do now?

I returned my work clothes in the closet and got out my workout clothes. I wore my Dri Fit tank top, running shorts, and running shoes. I went downstairs to brush my teeth and fix my hair once more. Before I left my loft, I drank water and double checked if I had everything I needed: keys, my phone, and its earphones. With that, I was ready to go.

I walked a couple blocks, sixteen if I counted correctly, before I arrived at Central Park. I did a couple stretches and then started jogging.

When I was younger, I used to jog every day. Even on the weekends! Apparently, when you start working, you barely have time for yourself and the spare time you _do _get is spent on catching up on your sleep. Any opportunity I get to jog, I would pounce at it.

Despite the fact that it was already around eleven-thirty in the morning, there were still a lot of people who were jogging as well. The warm summer breeze greeted my face as I passed by the beautiful lush green grass and colorful blooming flowers. I listened to my selection of music that had musicians sing mellow notes. I was offered bliss and there was nothing I wanted to do but jog contentedly around Central Park.

As I slowed down my pace to a steady walk, I looked for an empty bench to sit on. Once deemed successful, I sat on a cool bench and waited for my breathing and heartbeat slow down. I removed my earphones, closed my eyes, and listened to the different sounds around me. Children were laughing as they enjoyed the last moments of their summer. People seated near me would excitedly chatter about something not relevant to me, perhaps news, gossip, stories, and whatnot. The birds chirped loud enough for me to hear over the busy streets of New York City. The taxis honked their horns angrily but it came to me as a faint noise. Bikers would speed pass by me and would get a couple of complaints from people around. There was a tour happening nearby and as well as what sounds like a children's party. I slowly opened my eyes and squinted because of the sudden brightness of my surroundings. I took a deep breath and let it out before deciding to walk home.

I arrived at my loft around one in the afternoon, feeling satisfied with my morning workout. I removed my running shoes and quickly checked my phone for any news update before walking to the kitchen, turning on the television again on the way. I thought about making coffee again but decided against it. Instead, I boiled water and readied my mug and teabag. I opened the refrigerator door and looked for something I could munch on. I scoped at what was in my fridge and settled for yogurt. I watched CNN Newsroom as I ate my yogurt. When the whistling kettle went off, I quickly poured the boiling water into the mug and poured the remaining into the thermos. I threw away the yogurt container and got a Granny Smith apple which was the last fruit in my basket on the kitchen counter. I savored each bite of my apple and sipped my hot tea as I watched TV. It was already around two-thirty in the afternoon when I was finished with my snack. I went to the bathroom to get ready for the flight. To be honest, I was still expecting a call from my friends, telling me that the vacation is yet again postponed despite the fact that it was only a couple of hours before our plane leaves the country.

I took a shower which was longer than I planned. The cold water felt good and it seemed like something that could beat the hot and humid summer air. I wrapped the towel around myself as I exited the shower. I brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my wet hair, and went up to the bedroom. Absentmindedly brushing my hair, I looked at the clothes stacked up in my cabinet and tried to choose something that was comfortable, fitting, and practical for the ten hour flight. I looked at the clock and it was just a little over two hours before our flight

_Huh, no calls. Looks like we'll really have our vacation. _

I ended up choosing my favorite loose Toms maroon tank top that had a black and white printed pocket on the upper right side of the bust area. I paired it with a pair of light wash skinny jeans and my taupe Toms desert wedge boots. I was thinking about wearing my low cut Converse Chucks because it was really practical and comfortable but we're talking about travelling with Silena Beauregard here. If she would see me wear a shirt, jeans, and my Converse, she'd say it was fine but I was playing it safe more than she liked. So I at least try to put an effort in trying to dress nicely.

I got my brown satchel, which was fairly big, and chucked in the things that I needed the most for this trip. I had my passport, my ticket, wallet, keys of the loft, a charger for my phone, a powerbank, a bottle of my favorite cologne, a brush with a couple hair ties, sunglasses, a beanie, and a light brown scarf. Instantly along with these things were a steno notebook and a pencil, which I placed a pair in every bag I owned since I saw it as a necessity for my job. The beanie and scarf were uncalled for but, you know, maybe I would get cold on the airplane. I just wanted to be ready for anything. I took one more look around my room to double check if I missed anything.

I brought my luggage down to the living room with labor and checked if all my appliances that needed to be turned off were off. I went to my office, got my tablet, and placed it in my satchel. I decided to bring it along because my laptop was far too big and took up too much space if I brought it with me. I stood in front of one of the bookcases and looked for a book that I'd like to read for the flight. One thing I hated the most is having an idle mind. It makes me feel like I have been wasting my time if I don't have something to ponder on. Once I chose a book that would keep me company, I left my office and then left my loft.

As I exited my building, the sun instantly shined on my face. I squinted as I quickly searched for my sunglasses in my satchel. I put on my perfectly round sunglasses on and raised my hand to hail a taxi.

"Do you need some help, miss?" The taxi driver asked me as he stopped his empty taxi in front of me.

"Oh, I'm fine. I can do this. Thank you." I said as I carried my luggage to the trunk of the taxi with much labor.

"Where to?" He asked as I got in the taxi.

"JFK Airport." I flashed him a smile as I leaned back and checked my phone if there were any messages.

_Nope, no one is cancelling the trip._

A couple minutes later, we arrived at the airport and I paid for my fare. I entered the airport and raised my sunglasses so it was perched up on top of my head. I rolled my luggage to the check-in counter and checked in my bag. I was about to line up for immigration when my phone rang.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Hey, Annabeth, it's Thalia."

My stomach sank, "Please don't tell me that the trip is off."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Eugh. Why do we even postpone this trip when we never actually go on it?" I rambled on, exasperated.

Then Thalia laughed.

"What? How is this funny for you?"

"I was kidding. I was just going to ask you where you were."

"Not cool, Thalia. Not cool." I said. "I'm at the airport and I already checked in."

"I'd get why you'd be so worked up about the trip getting cancelled again." She laughed. "I'm on my way. Meet me at the pre-departure area then we'll go to the lounge together."

"Okay, okay, fine." I said then ended the call.

I got my sunglasses from the top of my head and placed it in my satchel along with my phone. I got my passport out and lined up for immigration.

"Hey, Annabeth." The immigration officer greeted me.

"Hey, Argus." I smiled widely at him.

"Where are you off to now?" He asked me.

"Moscow." I said as I gave him my thick passport.

"Oh, are you covering a Ukraine story again?" He asked as he knowingly flipped to the last pages of my passport. "Didn't you just arrive here from Ukraine...last week ago? See? August 10." He read the latest stamp.

I laughed, "Yeah, but this time for vacation. Do you want anything? A babushka doll?"

"Anything goes." He said as he pressed a stamp on my passport and gave it back to me. "See you soon. Have fun!"

"Thank you!" I said joyfully and lined up to go through the metal detectors.

Immigration officers smiled joyfully and knowingly and greeted me as I passed the metal detectors and got frisked. I wholeheartedly smiled back at them and greeted them as well. I got my satchel and waved goodbye to them as I walked around the pre-departure area.

I was at the newsstand when somebody tapped my shoulder.

"See? I knew you'd be here." A girl with short black hair and electric blue eyes smiled at me.

"Thalia!" I exclaimed excitedly and hugged her.

She quickly reciprocated it and released me. "I almost didn't recognize you." She said as she pointed to my hair.

"Yeah. It was starting to be a handful and lucky me, it was more than the required length." I smiled.

My long curly blonde hair used to reach the small of my back but it was starting to get difficult. I mean, I usually tied my hair or bun it but I tend to last longer in the shower because I had to spend extra time to rinse out the shampoo and conditioner. Plus it was economically wasteful. Also long hair was something not ideal for my work cause I usually get sent to chaotic places. So I cut it short and donated it to a foundation that made wigs for cancer patients and survivors. It felt good actually to help them somehow. Now, I had shoulder length hair that still curled naturally.

"It looks good on you." Thalia said.

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd say that." I smiled. "Your new hair suits you as well."

Thalia wore a black NatGeo shirt, faded ripped jeans, and black combat boots. Her black hair, which used to be shoulder length but is now a pixie cut because Silena talked Thalia into getting her hair cut, wasn't styled to be spiky today. Probably because she knew that she would be in an airplane for the rest of the day. She got a little tanner as well which was probably due to her latest photo shoot assignment but you could still see her freckles across her nose. She still wore her silver bracelet which I assumed she never took off ever since she received it. She carried a huge camera bag and another bag for her personal belongings.

"I can't believe we're actually finally going on this trip." I laughed.

"I know right! It took us, what, two years of postponing and rescheduling."

"And now, August 17, we're finally flying to Moscow."

We both laughed and then started walking to the business class lounge of our airlines since we still had two hours to kill. Silena and Katie insisted that we book business classes for this flight but if you asked Thalia and me, we'd be more than fine in economy class.

Thalia was the one I was closest to in our group of friends. Perhaps it was because we usually had the same views and opinions over most things. Like taking up political science classes was better than taking up creative writing classes. That guy who wanted to get coffee together was just a waste of time. We had the same genre of almost everything. The list goes on.

When we reached the entrance of the lounge, Katie was sitting on an airport bench near the entrance and it looked like she was sleepy.

"I was waiting for you guys." She smiled at us and stood up.

She wore a yellow green bandeau and an Aztec print floor length skirt, which she wore on her waist instead of her hips. She paired simple sandals with this ensemble. Her black hair was styled in a way that she looked as if she just came from the beach. She pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head and it showed her tired brown eyes.

"Hey Katie." I greeted her and gave her a hug.

Thalia did the same and we all sat down on the bench, waiting for Silena to arrive.

"Where's Silena?" Thalia asked Katie.

"She said that she was on her way. She just had to pick up something." Katie replied.

The three of us just sat down on the airport benches as we waited for Silena to arrive. Thalia took out a sketch book from her bag and continued drawing what looked like Barbie who had an arrow through her head. Well, better not disturb her. Katie had her sunglasses perched back on her nose and she took a deep sigh.

"Katie, it looks like you haven't slept at all." I pointed out.

"Yeah, two days in a row. This is my third day."

I looked at her in disbelief, "What?! What have you been doing?"

"I've been rushing a couple articles for the newspaper to make up for my absence and the same time the publisher wanted the complete manuscript."

"Gods, you should've told us. We could've at least -"

"What? Postpone it for another year. No thank you. Look. I did it and now I'm here for you guys and still looking fine." She lowered her sunglasses to look at me straight in the eyes. "So if you guys don't let me get the window seat, I swear to the gods, I will lose it."

"Okay, okay. You can sleep on my shoulder now as we wait, if you want."

"Nah, I'm fine." She sighed, read a message on her phone, and then placed her head on my shoulder. "Wake me up, Annabeth. Give me enough energy to at least be awake until we board the plane."

"What do you suggest?" I asked her.

"_You _come up with that." She said. "How about Truth or Dare? Let's play that. Thalia, join us."

I looked over at Thalia and amazingly, she agreed to play along. I, to be honest, thought that the game is just a waste of time but I had no choice but to play along because even Thalia was up for it.

"Thalia, truth or dare?" Katie started.

Thalia had a thoughtful expression, "Hmm, truth."

"Who's the guy in the photograph in the picture frame above your work table? The one beside the photo of the four of us."

Thalia kept quiet. I was silent as well, waiting for whatever to unfold.

Katie went on, "You can't say that the photo came with the picture frame because no other picture frame in the city had the same photo that came with the frame. I know, I checked."

I couldn't help but smile because Katie seemed to be determined to find out who that guy was.

"I also found another photo of him hanging in the red room."

Thalia's expression changed to rage in an instant, "I told you never to go in there!"

"I thought it was the bathroom!" Katie defended herself.

"It kind of _does_ look like a bathroom...with a red light bulb sticking out of the top of the door." I helped.

Thalia was quiet for a couple seconds and her expression softened, "It's a guy I've been seeing for a while now."

"I _knew_ it!" Katie said victoriously.

"Oh please don't tell me that it's that guy who asked you out for coffee." I looked at her with a helpless expression.

Thalia laughed at me and said, "We met weeks before that guy asked for coffee."

"Come on. I spill the deets." Katie said excitedly.

"His name is Luke Castellan. He's the youngest senior pilot in Olympus Airlines."

"So that explains why the photo in the red room was of a guy in a cockpit, flying a plane." Katie mused. "How did you guys meet?"

"We met when I went to summer camp for the first time when I was old enough to go. I really wanted to be away from my mother so any chance I got; I'd grab it and try my best to maximize my time without her. You guys already know why."

"Uhm, I kind of don't." Katie piped in.

I think I was the only one out of the three who knew why. Thalia told me everything about her family when we had that camping trip for one subject back in college. It was a team building activity although I believe it was really uncalled for. Thalia and I shared a tent and she just told me everything.

She was raised by an alcoholic mother. Beryl Grace was an actress who believed that her looks and talent could bring her anywhere. She had a rich, powerful, and well known bachelor, who later became her father, fall in love with her the moment he saw her on stage. Her mother turned to alcohol the moment her father left them, which was after Thalia was born. Thalia tried running away countless of times but the authorities would bring her back to her mother, who would be sober enough to talk to the police. Her mother never wanted her to leave because Thalia was the only reminder she had of successfully having a rich man fall in love with her. When Thalia was seven years old, her father came back and she had a baby brother named Jason. Her father Zeus left them once again and her mother went back to alcohol as well. Thalia really wanted to leave but her fear of having her mother neglect or hurt her baby brother kept her going home every day. Eventually, her mother sobered up.

One day, her mother wanted to go out and have a picnic with Jason and Thalia. She left Jason with her mother for a couple of minutes to get the picnic basket but as she returned, Jason was gone. Her mother was panicking but Thalia broke. She called the police on her mother and she completely turned her back on her. Just a couple years ago, she received news that her mother died in a car crash but she scoffed and commented that her mother was most likely drunk.

Knowing her family background was one of the reasons why I was closest to her. She trusted me enough to actually open up about her dysfunctional family.

In present time, she reconciled with her father Zeus, who was more than eager to be a father figure in her life. She found her brother in Sonoma Valley. Jason now lives in Manhattan as well and works for Zeus as the CEO of Olympus Airlines, an airline company that their father owns.

Thalia waved her hand dismissively at what Katie said and gave me a knowing look. She continued, "Luke and I became friends and we promised to go back to the camp every summer. From being campers, we became the cabin heads. Eventually, I stopped going and we stopped communicating as well. One summer a lot of years ago, Dad tried to get me to conquer my fear of heights and got me to try flying a plane during a flight and Luke was the pilot for that flight. To be honest, the feeling was like finding a jewel in the desert."

"Aww." Katie cooed.

"After that, we exchanged numbers and we hang out from time to time. Last year, he asked me to teach him how to take decent photos. For one whole day, we went around New York City and took tons of pictures. Rockefeller, Times Square, Chrysler, Empire State, Charging Bull, Ellis Island, Statue of Liberty, Central Park, Central Station. When it was dark, we went to a park in New Jersey where you have a wonderful view of the skyline of the city, he insisted we went there last. He asked me for four shots of long exposure photos. With the flash of his phone, he spelled words out. I didn't really focus on what he was spelling out because I was making sure my hand wasn't shaking to a point it would interfere with the photo."

"What did he spell?" I asked, actually getting excited.

"Go. Out. With. Me?" Thalia enumerated with her fingers.

"How in the world did you manage to hide that from us?" Katie gave her a disbelieving look. "It sounds like he's amazing...and perfect. Gods, who comes up with that? Please do tell me if he has a brother."

Thalia laughed, "I'll give you a heads up."

"Can we meet him? I swear we won't embarrass you. Well, we'll _try_." I joked. "When can we meet him?"

"I actually already scheduled dinner for us when we come back from our vacation." Thalia smiled shyly. "Surprise."

"I _did _say try." I smiled back at her. "Luke Castellan. Maybe I should do a background check on him."

"Shut up. He's a decent person." Thalia defended him.

I had a thoughtful expression for a couple of seconds, "Yeah, no, it's not changing my mind."

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" Thalia asked me then stuck her tongue out.

"Truth." I firmly said.

"Are you seeing anybody right now?" Thalia asked.

"I _knew_ that question would come up!" I exclaimed.

"Malcolm?" Katie asked.

"What? I - what. Malcolm. Why? No." I was at lost for words but only short words came out for answers.

"Because he's all you mention or talk about when we get together." Katie defended herself again.

"No. Malcolm is just a co-worker. A friend. He's the one I'm closest to in work. Come on, guys. He's like a brother to me. Guys. Really? Come on."

"Well, that speculation is out of the way." Thalia said. "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Since this round is filled with truths, I'll be the brave one. Dare."

"Okay, this one is easy." I said. "I dare you to use 'totes magotes' in an article along with a randomly and cleverly placed 'blah'."

Katie had a thoughtful expression then said, "Consider it done."

"Thalia, truth or dare?" I asked.

"I don't want to be a wuss. Dare."

"I dare you to wear something girly for this vacation. Something that you wouldn't wear unless forced to, like a dress, a skirt, or shorts." Katie said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh Gods." Thalia had a horrified look. "Fine but I didn't bring anything like...that."

"We'll give you something to work with. Just look for something in Silena's bag." I said, actually having fun.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

I kept quiet and weighed my options.

"Are you thinking about picking truth?" Thalia raised her eyebrows at me. "Annabeth is thinking about turning down the dare option."

"Hey, Annabeth isn't a wuss. She'd surely pick dare this time. Right, Annabeth?" Katie said with conviction. "You get sent to chaotic places and no doubt you can handle a dare."

I gave them a weird look and chose dare cause it seemed like they were taunting me to choose dare. Both of them became quiet as they thought of something for me to do.

"You wanted me to choose dare and you can't think of anything. Wow guys." I gave them an incredulous look.

"Shh, we're thinking something you would _never _even consider doing." Thalia sushed me.

"Yeah. Something big and memorable." Katie added.

"Fine, you guys think in the lounge cause Silena's here." I said as I spotted our friend _strutting_ her way towards us.

Silena wore a white lace shorts and a denim dress shirt which ends she tied and sleeves she rolled up until her elbow. She wore tan oxford shoes and topped her outfit with a black floppy hat. Her wavy black hair swayed as she took each step. Her blue eyes looked pointedly at us. She carried her handbag and two medium sized paper bags. And most people really _do_ look up and stare at her even for a couple seconds.

"Gods, where have you been?" Thalia asked rather impatiently.

"I just picked these up," She raised the paper bags, "and ran into the editor-in-chief of Marie Claire. She wanted to have me interviewed for the next issue of the magazine."

"Wow. Congratulations!" I smiled widely at her. "Did you say yes?"

"Of course! I'll be doing the interview when we come back."

"_After_ our dinner with Thalia." Katie smirked and moved her eyebrows up and down.

I laughed and agreed with Katie while Thalia just whined at us.

"What? What's happening? I missed something. Eugh, guys, you have to fill me in." Silena said.

"Alright, come on. We'll tell you in the lounge." I said as we went through the doors and went down the stairs to the business class lounge.

We got to the lounge and presented our boarding passes to the person behind the desk. We immediately claimed the loveseat and two chairs that encircled a coffee table. Thalia and I sat down on the loveseat while Silena and Katie got the single seats. Undoubtedly, the seats here were far more comfortable compared to the ones outside.

"Wait, first things first." Silena got our attention. "I like the new hair, Annabeth. I'm still liking the hair, Thalia. I love the outfit, Katie." She said as she motioned to whatever she was admiring.

The lounge had a huge table that served different food: sandwiches, sushi, sashimi, porridge, cookies, cake, cereals, fresh fruits, yogurt, and so many more. They had a fridge with different juices and milk. They served coffee and tea. I bet they have ice cream here as well. We left our bags and started getting food. Once satisfied, we went back to our seats and talked.

"Oh Thalia, I'm so happy for you! I bet Luke is a great man because he managed to win you heart over." Silena said while Katie and I snickered.

Silena kept quiet the whole time we told her about our game. From Luke up to our dares.

"Katie, can you place the 'blah' in a place where your readers would really stop reading and ask themselves if they read it properly?" Silena smiled at Katie, concealing her laugh.

Katie gave her a salute, "Sure thing."

"And Thalia, lucky you! You can wear this!" Silena gave Thalia one of her paper bags. "It was a good thing I decided to go shopping before we leave. It's just a simple summer dress. It would look fine on you and it would go along with your boots just fine."

Thalia looked inside the paper bag and groaned. She gave Silena a helpless look and gave Katie and me death glares. She looked at the dress again and hung her head.

"What's in the other bag?" Thalia asked Silena as she pointed to the other paper bag.

"It's another dress and a pair of sandals." Silena replied. "Why? You want to wear this?"

Thalia looked at me, "Annabeth, please." She pleaded with a look that matched the expression on her face.

"What? Please what?" I scrunched my eyebrows at her before sipping my coffee.

"Don't let me dress up alone. You _have _to wear the other dress."

"_Excuse me_? Why _me_? Are you trying to say something about what I'm wearing? Why not Katie?" I asked, rather offended.

"Don't get me wrong, I like what you're wearing but Silena likes what Katie's wearing. Also Katie is already wearing a skirt and Silena is wearing something I'm also dared to wear: shorts." Thalia defended.

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Silena raised her voice.

"Yeah, don't drag her into this." I said.

"But Annabeth could use a wardrobe change." Silena said lowly.

"_Hey!_" I whipped my head to stare at Silena in the meanest way possible.

"I mean, I think there's nothing wrong with what you're wearing but it's too safe." She said.

I looked around. Katie was nodding her head, agreeing. Thalia gave me a pleading look. Silena gave me an apologetic look.

"You guys, I swear, will be the death of me." I finally said.

Thalia threw her fists in the air before hugging me, "I love you." She mumbled against my hair.

"Ugh, I hate you." I replied and briskly grabbed the paper bag from Silena's hand to show my rage.

I quickly walked to the comfort room with heavy steps to get away from them and show how mad I was. Apparently, the carpeted floor made my steps almost inaudible. I locked myself in the comfort room and took out the dress. I stared at it. The floor length dress had a gradient effect. From its thin straps up to the backside area, it was dark blue. It then fades to white up until the knees. From white, it fades to light blue until the end of the dress. If you looked at the front of the dress, it looked normal but as I turn around, it reveals to be backless. You could see my bare back up until a couple inches below the small of my back. As if the one who designed the dress wasn't satisfied with the exposed skin, there was a slit on the side of the dress up until the half of my thigh.

I huffed and hastily changed into the dress while muttering statements like "good for nothing friends", "I'm just embarrassing myself", and "Stupid, asinine, moronic things you do to make people happy". I changed my boots for plain sandals. I looked at my reflection and fixed my hair. The longer I looked at the mirror, the faster my anger disappears but the moment I turn around, the anger rises again. I sighed and decided to stick by my choice. I took out a small pouch out of my bag, which was hidden in a small pocket of my bag. I removed the piece of jewelry inside and wore the elegant owl necklace that my mother gave me. I fixed my hair again before exiting the comfort room.

"Wow, Annabeth, the dress looks amazing on you." Silena said. "And it fits you nicely."

I blankly stared at her for a moment and then gave her a sarcastic smile. I sat back down on the loveseat and mouthed "You owe me big time" to Thalia as she walked to the comfort room to change as well.

"Your hair is _perfect_ with the dress." Katie commented.

"Oh, you think so? Have you noticed the back?" I said and turned so she could see my bare back.

"Yep, that's why your hair is perfect. It doesn't defeat the purpose of the dress."

"Gods." I sighed.

Thalia came out after a couple of minutes. She was now wearing a short dark blue tube dress that had flowers printed on it. The dress hung a couple inches above her knees. Good for her, the dress covered her back unlike mine. She still wore her combat boots, which looked fine with the dress. As she sat down, she immediately got her bag and pulled out her denim jacket which she wore. I instantly regretted bringing a scarf instead of a cardigan or something so I could follow Thalia. Stupid scarf.

I sucked it up and pushed away my anger. Better not start the long awaited vacation on a bad foot.

We continued talking as we munched on the different foods we picked. Katie drank cups of coffee to chase away the sleep long enough until our plane arrive. I stuck with tea, fruits, yogurt, and ice cream. Thalia ate sushi and sashimi. Silena ate sweets.

"I wonder who the pilot for our flight." Katie wondered out loud as she tipped her head to the side and rested it on her index finger.

"Why?" Thalia asked.

"Ooh, someone has a crush!" I teased her with a singsong tone before I popped a grape into my mouth.

"Perks of being a travel writer: you get to meet great pilots." Silena commented.

"Did you get his name?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately, no." Katie said with much dismay. "The first time I was on a flight with him, I was on my way to Los Angeles. Our flight was delayed because of him. Every passenger was already on the plane then he walks into the plane, saying that he was from the duty free shop. He probably stole something because on his way to the cockpit, he was recounting his encounter with the ground security. Gods, I was annoyed by him."

"Wait." Thalia interrupted. "And you actually _like_ him? That is so unlike you."

"I didn't say I like him." Katie replied and continued on. "Next time I was with him, I was from Switzerland to New York. I barely had any sleep that day. When I got in the plane, I immediately sat down on my seat without checking it. Apparently, he thought it was funny to put a melted chocolate egg on my seat and a couple of the other passengers' as well."

"How sure are you that he was the one who did it?" I asked.

"After a few minutes later, the crew announced an apology for the prank that one of the pilots did. He does so many pranks like going out of the cockpit to check on a random passenger's window because there was a malfunction on one of the engines, announcing that the airport tower wasn't responding so we'd have to land at another country's airport, telling everyone to brace cause we were about to crash, having the plane plummet down nose first to act as if we were crashing, dropping all the oxygen masks and then later telling us that they pressed the wrong button, and more." Katie said, annoyed.

"Sounds like a prankster." Silena said. "He sounds fun though but does he ever wonder if there were passengers who'd get a heart attack or something?"

Katie shrugged, "Sounds like a jerk to me."

"Sounds like you like him." Thalia teased.

"Shut up." Katie rolled her eyes but I could see her cheeks get a bit redder.

"Olympus Airlines?" Thalia asked Katie. "Maybe I could ask Jason or Luke."

"Yeah, New York Times only chooses the best."

I feigned a cough and discreetly said, "Suck up."

Katie gave me a long look, scoping me up and down before looking away as if she doesn't care and wouldn't even spend her effort to. I laughed and so did Katie. When the laughter died down and normal chatter about our careers filled my ears, I looked at my phone and checked for news update while listening to them.

Silena was going to be interviewed by Marie Claire's top journalist and will have her own photo shoot. If all things go to plan, her interview will be on the October issue. Katie already submitted her complete manuscript and will be read by the publisher and the readers of the publisher. The publisher said that the first copies of the book will be out on the Ber months. Her work in New York Times remains the same but she has no protests. She loves it there. Thalia is going to be sent to Greenland soon for pictures. She's expecting an extra job in National Graphic too as a magazine editor.

"Flight SD004 bound for Moscow is now boarding." The person behind the front desk announced. "Flight SD004 bound for Moscow is now boarding." He repeated.

"Come on guys." Silena said as we stood up and grabbed our things.

"Hey guys, we should've walked and gone around because now we have to spend ten hours sitting on our butts." I said as I carried my bag and added paper bag and adjusted my dress.

"Stop fretting over the dress, Annabeth. It looks fine, dear." Katie said, fixing her hair and shouldering her bag.

We left the lounge, thanking the person on our way out. It felt weird not having cloth graze against my back. We pushed through the glass doors of the lounge and made our way to the gate where the tube that would bring us to the plane.

As we got to the gate, there was already a queue of passengers just waiting to be accommodated to the plane. The ground airline employees called for the business class passengers to board first and when the four of us started lining up, Silena tapped my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked as I turned around to look at her.

"You still don't have a dare, right?" She asked me and I just wanted to lie. "I have one for you."

"Isn't wearing your overbearing dress enough?" I groaned.

"I dare you to heavily flirt with him." She inconspicuously pointed to a guy who was walking briskly through the crowd with another guy in tow who on the other hand looked composed and walked leisurely.

"What? Silena, don't be absurd. We're about to board the plane. I can't do that in, what, a minute?" I reasoned.

"He's on our flight, dummy." Silena smiled.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He's making his way here." She said as she continued to keep an eye on him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Outfits are seen on my Polyvore account****. Link to my Polyvore profile is available on my Fanfiction profile.**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you enjoy traveling? Where have you traveled to? :)**


	2. A Rather Enjoyable Choice

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Happy holidays everybody! I hope you're enjoying yourself just as much as I am!**

**If you want to help me, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions or if you just want to talk, message me. I'll reply. :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – A Rather Enjoyable Choice<p>

Annabeth's POV

I kept my mouth shut as I examined him as well. The guy looked so flustered as if he could rip his own hair off of his head. He kept a constantly fast pace and narrowly avoided people as he made his way to the gate. He wore a dark blue suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath. Since his jacket was unbuttoned and he was rushing, you could see his black belt, keeping his tucked in shirt in place, and the bottom portion of his blue tie, just under his gold tie clip, fluttering around. The sound of his black dress shoes caused several people to turn their heads and look at him. When he got to the gate, his once sleek jet black hair was unkempt and his bright sea green eyes looked vicious. He wore a name badge which I couldn't read because he moved too fast to do so.

"Hey, sorry." He apologized to the passengers as he approached us. "Sorry for the delay." He went through the gate and we heard his quick footfalls again as he started running.

The guy who he had in tow smiled charmingly at us and if I weren't mistaken, Katie's eyes widened. The guy wore a suit that was different from the agitated guy. Perhaps, he was the pilot. It was confirmed when he wore the pilot's hat over his curly brown hair. His hair covered his upturned eyebrows and got in the way of his blue eyes which had a mischievous glint. He scoped the crowd and a crooked smile spread over his face. He held the visor of his hat and tipped his head before following the rattled man.

"It's him." Katie continuously whispered as the four of us walked through the tube.

"Yep. He's a lot of trouble." Thalia said.

"But he's good looking, I'll give you that." Silena smiled. "Really tall too."

While they were talking about our pilot who seemed like a handful, I was busy mulling over the dare that Silena imposed on me.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" Thalia noticed. "Don't tell me you're suddenly airsick."

Katie had scrunched up eyebrows and taut lips, obviously thinking about our pilot.

"I gave her a dare." Silena shrugged.

"Which is?" Thalia raised her eyebrows.

"Heavily flirt with the flustered flight attendant." Silena said smugly.

Thalia pursed her lips to keep herself from smiling. What Silena said was enough to get Katie's interest. Katie raised her eyebrows at me and then started nodding.

"It's brilliant!" Katie said with excitement. "Annabeth would never do that."

Thalia finally chortled, "Silena. You are a genius!"

"Well, you better be up for it, Annabeth. They all agreed." Silena put her arm over my shoulders and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Gods, ten hours, here we go." I said before we stepped on the plane.

We got settled down and like what Katie requested, she got the window seat. I kept my satchel with me on the seat and put the paper bag on the overhead storage compartment. Since we were in the business class, the seats per row were seven in total. Two on each side and three on the middle. Katie and I sat beside each other while Silena and Thalia sat together but on a couple of rows behind us. Luckily we got the seats on the side but unfortunately, we weren't even on the same sides.

The moment we sat down, we buckled our seat belts. Katie already closed her window and got as comfortable as she could on the seat. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. I did the same.

Gods, I have to think of a plan.

I opened my eyes and surveyed the crew. A woman and four men. Okay, constantly asking for his attention would be easy. Hopefully.

Two guys stayed at the business class section and the remaining crew members roamed the economy. Just my luck, the attendant I was dared to flirt with was the one stationed in the business class. Along with him was a tall guy with curly brown hair and Caucasian skin. He had a wispy beard on his chin, which he most probably should have shaved off.

Okay, first things first. I should know his name first.

I pressed the button that would alert the crew that I needed assistance. I bit my lip and hoped that it would be him who will attend to me. A couple moments later, a crew member went near me.

_No, not you._ I thought to myself.

"Good evening, ma'am. Are there any problems?" He asked me.

I looked at his name badge. Underwood, Grover. "Oh, I must've accidentally pressed it." I sheepishly said.

"No worries." Grover said and walked away.

I looked at the door the plane and saw more passengers entering and being greeted by the crew. I leaned back against the comfortable seat and waited. It took a while for all the passengers to board and fill the plane.

"Cabin crew, doors to arm." A voice said through the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Bianca di Angelo and I'm your chief flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Travis Stoll, First Officer Connor Stoll, and the entire crew, welcome aboard Olympus Airlines flight SD004 from New York City to Moscow. Our estimated flying time will be ten hours. Local time now is five-thirty in the afternoon, August 17, 2014. Time now in Moscow is one-thirty in the morning and we will be arriving approximately eleven-thirty in the morning, August 18, 2014. We will be flying at an altitude of 35,000 feet. Make sure your seat belts are securely fastened, seat backs in upright position, tray tables stowed, and all electronic devices turned off. We wish you a wonderful flight!" The female flight attendant announced as the plane started to slowly move away from the airport building and wheel itself to the runway.

The crew went around to check on the overhead compartments. It was a couple minutes before the crew dimmed the cabin lights to show the airline's safety video.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to direct your attention to the television monitors. We would like the next few minutes of your complete attention for we will be showing the safety demonstration." Bianca announced.

Once the video was done and the lights were turned back on, I pressed the assistance button. I fixed my hair and bit my lip for some color on it as the right guy started making his way towards me.

"Good evening!" He greeted joyfully and flashed a smile at me as he stood in front of me.

I looked up at him and smiled just as charmingly, "Good evening."

"Do we have any problems?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows and looking friendly and approachable.

I read his name badge and gave him a polite look, "Oh, everything's alright." Then I gave him a confused look. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong." He reassured me. "But you might've pressed the assistance button." He pointed towards a button by my arm rest.

I looked at it and agreed, "Perhaps I might've." I bit my lip and looked back at him, "It won't happen again, Perseus."

He gave me a questioning look, "How...?"

"Name badge." I pointed at it and chuckled.

He closed his eyes, smiled, bit his tongue, and chuckled, "Oh right." He looked at me again with a small embarrassed smile. "Percy."

"Won't happen again, Percy." I smiled sweetly.

He tittered, nodded at me, and then walked away to continue checking on other passengers and the overhead compartments.

I felt the plane turn and momentarily stop.

"Cabin crew, to stations." The pilot announced.

Percy and Grover quickly went up to the front of the business class area. They pulled out a seat attached to the wall and strapped themselves.

"In preparation for takeoff, we will be dimming the cabin lights." The female crew member said.

Katie stirred in her sleep and looked around, "Woah that was a fast flight and the worst sleep ever. I'm still as tired as hell. Wait, are we here already?"

"We're just about to take off."

She smiled sleepily to herself, "Oh, well that's good. I need that ten hour sleep."

"Wait. You're going to sleep? You won't see me do my dare. I can just lie and pay him to lie for me."

"Nah, don't think so. Remember that Thalia and Silena are in the flight as well." She turned her back to me and comfortably readjusted herself on the chair.

As the lights in the cabin dimmed, I turned around and looked back at Thalia and Silena. Incidentally, they were looking at me as well. They made a gesture that says they were watching me. I groaned and leaned back against my seat. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I felt the plane go forward, slowly gaining speed. The nose of the plane was rising and soon enough, the tail of the plane was in the air as well just as we neared the end of the runway. The plane circled over JFK Airport and then the city of New York.

I need to flirt with a flight attendant. Situation assessment. Perseus Jackson. Percy. He was tall, taller than me. He had jet black locks which was sleek once again. His bright green eyes seemed to be twinkling all the time. From what I can tell from the extent his suit can show me, I believe that he was fit, muscular, and lean. He seemed athletic. He's very attractive. He is definitely good looking but don't you dare tell him I said that.

I looked at the end of the aisle and saw Percy, sitting down and still strapped to the seat. He was talking to Grover about something I obviously couldn't hear because they were far in front. Percy had a wide smile and yet a disbelieving look. His cheeks took on a hue of red as they continued talking. He looked away from Grover and took a quick glance directly at me. I swear, our eyes locked for a millisecond. He instantly looked down at the floor and nervously laughed at whatever Grover told him. Percy's cheeks got redder as he said something to Grover. He started playing with his fingers in a quite jittery manner. I looked away, embarrassed with what just happened. Well, I think I got his attention.

Gods, why couldn't I get a dare like the one I gave Katie? I have never flirted with anyone with my knowledge. If I were doing it, I didn't know I was because right now, I have not a single idea on what to do. I mean, how do you flirt with people? Is being really friendly and suggestive considered flirting?

I closed my eyes again and thought of something. I was starting to doze off when a beep signaled passengers that it was alright to take off their seat belts. I was immediately alert and went along with the first thing I thought of.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the fasten seat belt sign and you may now move around the cabin. However, we always recommend keeping your seat belt securely fastened while you're seated. Electronic devices may now be turned on." Bianca announced. "In a few moments, the flight attendants will be serving dinner. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. Thank you."

I looked for Percy but the curtain was already drawn, closing off the area where the crew members stay. Okay, I would have enough time to carefully think over my plan. A couple moments later, Grover went out to the end of the business class to draw the curtains that separate the classes. He immediately returned to the front area and disappeared behind the curtains. I shrugged and sat contentedly, just waiting for my plan to be carried out. What Grover did just sealed my plan.

I pulled out my tablet from my satchel. I updated myself with the news updates. Being a journalist pretty much requires you to be on your toes when it comes to news. Once updated, I returned my tablet back in my satchel and took out my book. I was already in chapter five when Grover headed to the end of the plane. I looked at my tablet to check the time. Yup, right on schedule. Grover was going to help ready the dinner they will be serving in a while.

I placed my bookmark and placed my book in the pouch on the back of the seat in front of me. I fixed my hair and pinched my cheeks for some color. I sprayed on some perfume. I looked back at Thalia and Silena. They smiled widely at me and gave me a thumbs up.

Percy came out after a little while. He smiled and chuckled when he passed by me as if we shared a secret. I smiled back at him and said an almost inaudible hi. I turned around a few seconds after he passed and watched him walk away. I sat back down, closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and counted until five.

I unbuckled my seat belt and followed after Percy. I drew the curtain parting the business class and economy open in one swift action and closed it in the same manner. Just as what I wanted, it made a sound caused by friction. It was loud enough to get the attention of the flight attendant who was just a couple feet away from me.

Oh Gods, I hope what I'll do will elicit my desired outcome, which is to allure him and not scare him off.

Percy turned around to see who left the business class. He raised his eyebrows as if he was surprised that someone would actually leave business class. When he saw me, a luring smile spread across his face.

I bit my lip as I felt my cheeks get warmer. Forget about pinching my cheeks to get color on them.

I took a few steps toward him before explaining, "The comfort rooms were occupied." I nervously played with my fingers, hoping that the curtains closed off the signs saying that the bathrooms were in fact unoccupied.

He nodded and as I got nearer, he moved aside to make room for me to pass, "Ladies first." He held out his hand as if motioning me to lead the way.

"Thank you."

I stepped sideways since the aisles in the economy class were smaller compared to the ones in business class. As I moved past Percy, we were both facing each other with just a couple inches between us. There may or may not be enough space for me not to get that close to Percy but I'm keeping my mouth shut. I angled my body so that I was pressed up against him. I heard his breathing hitch and so did mine. Thank the gods that the cabin lights were still dimmed because if the other passengers can see what I was doing right now, yeah, my dignity would never be in tact again.

Once I got past him, I gave him a small smile which he reciprocated. Never in my life have I done what I just did. If you didn't count pushing my way through the crowd to get better coverage for a report, then yeah, this is my first time pressing my body up against someone with my full consent and knowledge. I turned my back to him and walked towards the end of the economy class, where the comfort rooms were. I walked with poise and elegance, holding my head high, swaying my hips, making sure the back of my dress would get Percy's attention, and hoping I don't step on the end of my dress and trip. Halfway through the length of the aisle, I looked over my shoulder to glance at him. Percy still stood where I left him. He had a surprised and amused expression on his face with his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide, and his mouth slightly open. One thing is for sure, me and my dress got his attention. I smiled at him and evidently chortled at his expression.

I entered the comfort room but it was just for show. Once I got in and locked it, I just stood there. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought deeply. What am I doing? I waited for a while before taking a deep breath and exiting. The lights were back and bright. I walked to the business class and sat back down on my seat.

Katie stirred in her sleep again and looked around, "Dinner?" She asked.

I nodded and took out my book from the pouch in front of me. I continued reading as I waited for our dinner to be served.

Katie stretched as she came about, "Good cause I'm starving." She looked around once again. "How are you keeping up with our brilliant dare, my friend?"

"Don't call me something I'm not." I said without looking up from my book.

"Cheer up. You know, this could turn out for the better. You and that guy can actually have a relationship in which both of you are really happy together. See? Win-win."

"Or I could scare him off and lose my pride and dignity." I sighed and continued reading.

"You don't have to be too pessimistic." She said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, you don't have to be too optimistic." I replied and closed my book when I realized I was reading the same line over and over again.

"What have you done so far?"

"Not telling. You were asleep." I shrugged.

"Eugh. Fine. I'll just ask him what you've done to him."

"Hey! That's not fair! Interfering!" I exclaimed then lowly said. "You'll know that I paid him."

Katie stuck her tongue out, "I'm guessing you paid him more than a hundred bucks to lie for you."

"Yeah, a little over a hundred bucks got me to have him say we got intimate in the comfort room." I joked along.

She had a considering expression, "Not bad. Better to go all the way, baby. Go big or go home."

I laughed and sighed, "I can't believe that I am actually doing this."

"Psh, you chose dare." She said as if it was my fault. "So what have you done so far?"

"I might have done things which I won't disclose."

"Gods, Annabeth, you're no fun." Katie pouted at me.

"Because I'm not proud of what I did. I was even happy that I did what I did when the lights were dimmed."

"You were happy that you did it." She smiled and winked at me.

I gave her a blank look and rolled my eyes. She continued to pester me with questions and beg me what I did with Percy.

A couple moments later, Grover and Percy went through the curtains that were secluding us from economy class. They went straight to the front area and then started wheeling out respective food carts. Instead of wearing their blazers, the both of them exchanged it for dark blue vests. As expected, Percy took care of the side where I was.

Katie smirked at me and moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Stop that."

"He looks good." She looked at him for a while, "Really good."

I looked at him as well. He was introducing what meal they will be serving to make sure that the passengers were familiar. He smiled at them in a friendly way and despite the fact that he was still a couple seats away, I could already feel my cheeks getting warmer.

"Hey, Wise Girl." He greeted me as he reached our row, flashing me his ever so charming smile.

"Wise Girl?" I raised my eyebrow, amused.

"Yeah cause I didn't get a chance to catch your name." He looked shy but adorably shy and nervous.

"Annabeth." I extended my hand towards him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Percy."

He shook my hand and held it longer than necessary, "The pleasure is all mine, Wise Girl."

"I'll give you a nickname too, Percy. You just wait." I said.

"I'll be waiting." He winked at me and finally released my hand. "Tonight, ladies, we will be serving you a thirteen course meal."

Katie's eyes widened and then almost inaudibly whispered, "Thirteen?"

"Yeah," He leaned closer to us and whispered, "it's cause we don't have that much passengers in the business class."

I craned my neck and looked around. There were just probably fifteen passengers. I asked, "Is that really how it works?"

He backed away and chuckled, "Nah, I'm not sure. I just guessed."

I laughed and leaned back. I glanced at Katie and she gave me a suggestive look.

"So, ladies, our first course will be hors d'oeuvres. We have bruschetta and caviar." Percy said as he placed a plate each on our tray tables.

He wheeled away and attended to other passengers. Percy would return a couple of times to get our used plates and serve us our next course. Soup, shrimp cocktail, antipasto, sorbet, venison, Caesar's salad, plate of different slices of cheese and bread, molten chocolate lava cake, ice cream, mixed nuts, petit fours, champagne and coffee. Despite the fact that we had so many courses in this meal, the servings were just enough. Not too much to make us really full but just enough to keep us wanting more but also satisfied.

Katie and I were just eating the last piece of our éclair and downing our flute of champagne when Percy passed by. He offered us some more champagne to which we wholeheartedly said yes to. He walked away and even looked back to smile and wink at me as he did so. I quickly looked down at the floor, embarrassed that he saw me staring at him even when he walked away.

"I say he likes you." Katie smirked.

I looked up at her, "What?"

She took a sip of her champagne, "Psh, the winking sealed the deal."

"Shut up." I made a face at her.

"Do you like him?"

I looked at the bubbles floating on top of the champagne. I swirled it around my flute. I examined it for a while, mulling over her question.

"Fine, let's make this a bit easier." She smiled at me. "Would you date him?"

"What? Are we playing truth or dare again?" I asked her. "Twenty questions?"

"Come on, Annabeth." She laughed. "I'd be happy for you if you say yes and if you say no, well, we have more than five hours left in this flight."

I took a long look at her and finally answered, "Yeah, I guess."

Katie closed her eyes, had a victorious look on her face, and raised her fist to the air. I laughed and drank champagne.

"Wait," Katie called my attention even before I could finish the champagne, "let's have a toast."

I rolled my eyes but gave in to her request. I raised my flute a little higher and waited for what we were toasting to.

Katie took a while, formulating her speech. "To happiness that is yet to come to Annabeth starting with the incoming and remaining eight hours of this flight and hopefully until the rest of her life in the form of a very charming and ravishing Percy Jackson. Cheers."

"Cheers." I said as we clinked our flutes then drank.

Katie had a smile on her face and it seemed genuine, "I like him. I approve and I am more than a hundred percent sure so does Silena and Thalia."

"Yeah, sure, thanks." I said and finally downed my remaining champagne. "I could just live off of wine, cheese, and bread or crackers." I sighed.

"Europe here we go." Katie laughed and finished her flute of champagne as well.

Katie and I talked for a while about what we will be doing during our stay in Russia. We started debating whether going to a night club or not. I just wanted to stay at the hotel and read or pamper myself but Katie wants otherwise.

"Annabeth, we're there to have fun! Go on adventures! Probably even get lost in the city."

"Impossible. I can speak fluent Russian and I know the map of Moscow enough to get us back to the hotel if ever we get lost."

"Gods, Annabeth." Katie crossed her arms. "Can you please be fun at least once in a while?"

"Yeah, Annabeth." Someone chimed in.

I whipped my head around to give a menacing glare at whoever that was. Percy had a goofy expression as he walked towards us with his food cart. He got our flutes and asked if we wanted coffee or tea. Katie got tea, even asked for sleepy tea, but the plane only had black tea. Despite the fact that she was excited about my dare, she really wanted to sleep. If you asked me, she needed to sleep. I asked for coffee because I still needed to carry on with my dare.

As he poured our hot drinks, he asked, "So, what were you fighting about?"

"Annabeth doesn't want to go to a night club when we're in Moscow." Katie disclosed.

"I take it that Annabeth wants to just stay at the hotel and relax because she spent the whole day exploring Russia." He said, handing us our drinks.

We said our thanks and carefully placed the hot cups on our tray tables.

"You, sir, have read Annabeth right." Katie blew on her hot tea. "That is exactly what she would do! Are you sure about your choice of profession?"

I laughed and was amazed at the same time.

"Although, Annabeth, don't get me wrong. I will definitely do the same, even take an excruciatingly long road trip just to see a place for a couple minutes, but I would definitely jump at a chance to do what Katie wants. Just look at it this way, you're going to go clubbing in a different country, surrounded by different people. Adventure! It's a whole new different experience. You get to experience something you can't when you just go to different tourist and historical spots in Russia." He gave me the packet with sachets of creamer and sugar, a stirrer, and a tissue and a pouch. "Don't miss out on it." He said and then wheeled away.

"He's definitely a keeper." Katie said when Percy was far enough.

"Psh, you're only saying that cause he agreed with you." I rolled my eyes.

"What's with the pouch?" She asked quickly just a couple moments after drinking her hot tea. The drink probably scorched her throat.

"I don't know." I said and placed the napkin that had its tips grouped together down on the table. Once I released the tips, the napkin opened and revealed six pieces of heart-shaped Beauregard chocolates.

I probably had a surprised expression and Katie gasped. Beauregard chocolates we made by Silena's dad and that was what got her mom to fall in love with her dad. Mr. Beauregard's chocolates were that good. No, actually his chocolates are the best. I usually have a box of his chocolates at home because Silena would give us boxes.

I knew these chocolates well enough. It would have different fillings and flavors, mostly aphrodisiacs: champagne, red wine, pomegranate, honey, figs, basil, bananas, avocados, almonds, chili peppers, and more. The shape of the chocolate was definitely fitting for the ingredients. The aluminum wrapper would have messages printed on them inside.

"Yep, definitely likes you." Katie broke the silence.

"Yeah, thanks." I muttered but feeling excited inside. "Want some?" I offered.

"It's good with coffee." She pointed out. "Hence, you can have it all."

"Are you sure? Maybe you want to give a little something to your dreamy pilot." I teased.

"Don't call him something he's not."

I laughed and ate my chocolates. Familiar flavors spread in my mouth and I just couldn't help but feel happier. Of course, I read the wrappers of each chocolate.

_Love comes in small packages._

_Someone is thinking of you right now._

_Get swept away by love._

_Your smile lights up the room._

_Make someone melt today._

Every time I would open a wrapper and read the message, Katie would immediately coo. It seems as if she blushed more than I did. I saved one chocolate heart and placed it in my satchel. I downed my already lukewarm coffee and just waited for Percy to come back to take away our mugs.

"It's like he especially handpicked those chocolates for you." Katie said, trying to find a comfortable position on the seat.

"Meh, maybe he just got a handful and placed them on a napkin."

"Whatever you say, Annabeth." She huffed. "Goodnight."

"You know, they say that you should wait at least two hours after eating before you sleep."

"Goodnight." She said firmly.

I sighed and looked around. I saw people using different handheld devices, returning to their laptops, reading, or already going to sleep. Silena and Thalia were talking. I got my book and continued where I left off. When I heard the familiar sound of the food cart, I didn't really have a plan on what to do next. Percy stopped the cart beside my seat and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. My friends say that I usually tuck my hair when I was with a guy I really like. I say it's not true.

I got Katie's mug, handed it over to him, and did the same with mine. As he reached for the mugs I was passing, I noticed that he was wearing a watch, which was just sneaking in and under his cuff. I also noticed that his cufflinks were small tridents.

"Cool cufflinks." I commented.

He looked at his cuffs as if he had forgotten he had cufflinks, "Oh, thanks. My father gave it to me as a hand-me-down."

I nodded, "Your father must enjoy being in or around water."

Percy looked lost and I could see the wheels in his head turn as he tried to connect the trident reference to water.

"I mean, since the trident is the weapon of the Greek god of the sea, storms, earthquakes, and horses...but more commonly known as the god of the seas, Poseidon." I explained. "Or maybe he just loves Maseratis, you know." I shrugged as I suggested.

He threw his head back and then slowly nodded, "Oh, okay." He laughed and said, "He does like being in and around water. He does have a number of Maserati cars. But you missed the fact that his name is Poseidon."

I exhaled in relief and then laughed as well, "How about you? Do you like being around water as well?"

"Yeah, it's one of the traits I got from my father, I suppose. In fact, I do different water sports, especially sailing and swimming."

"Wow, those are awesome hobbies." Say the first flirty thing you can think of. "Maybe you should invite me the next time you go sailing out to sea." I bit my lower lip as I smiled.

"Sure thing, Wise Girl." He winked at me and then started to wheel away but looked back at me to say, "By the way, it doesn't mean you're smart just because you have an owl necklace. Owls happen to be one of Athena's symbols."

"Touché." I called after him and then heard his chuckle from afar.

I sighed and just wanted to hit my head. "Invite me to the next time you go sailing"? Eugh, that was a stupid thing to say. I sound like I was imposing that he brings me along. At least I said maybe. Wait, why am I even making a problem out of this? It's not like I was going to see him again after this flight.

I got my tablet from my satchel and looked if there were any news updates. The crew dimmed the lights once again. I tucked my tablet away in my satchel and grabbed my book. I turned on the reading light and contentedly plunged into the world that my book opened for me.

It was a while before I started to wonder if the crew or the pilots purposely lowered the temperature inside the plane. I was about to reach in my satchel for my scarf but I had an idea. I placed my bookmark between the pages and pressed the assistance button.

I inconspicuously tried to fix my hair as Percy walked down the aisle with a knowing half smile directed at me. I rolled my eyes at him but the same time chuckled.

"Well someone couldn't get enough of me." He teased as he reached me.

"Oh get over yourself, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, I told you I'll give you a nickname, right?"

"Ha-ha."

"I was actually hoping Grover would be the one who'd attend to me." I shrugged.

"Well, let me get him." Percy said and started walking away.

"I was kidding." I called.

He turned around with a smirk and came back, "I bet you were."

"Gods, for all I know you volunteered to attend to me." I gave him a teasing smile.

"Maybe." He smiled back at me.

"Then let's leave it at that."

He looked at me for a while with an amused expression and we practically started at each other. His green eyes were just drawing me in to a point that I found it rather hard to look away. It...well, it felt like I just wanted to drown in them.

Wait. Where in the world did that come from?

Percy chuckled as he quickly looked at the floor, "So, what can I help you with?"

I looked up at the assistance button that was still lit up, "Ah, yes. Uhm, may I ask for a blanket? It suddenly got chilly."

"Sure thing. I'll be right back."

He walked towards the front area and came back carrying something that was dark blue. He handed it to me with a smile and told me to just press the same button if I needed anything. I said thanks and then relaxed on my seat.

What he gave me didn't feel like a blanket. I opened the fabric only to find out that it was a blazer. His blazer. His name badge was still pinned there. I felt my cheeks warm up as I smiled. I wore it and to no surprise, it was bigger than me. I could still smell a faint scent of his perfume. It was comfortable and I just wanted to wrap it tighter around me and be a giant burrito if possible. I didn't do it though cause it was physically impossible to use it as my giant tortilla wrap and I didn't want to wrinkle it. I started to get warm but I couldn't decide if it was because I wore the blazer or because I was starting to feel giddy.

Yeah, he undoubtedly bit my flirting bait.

I smiled and started reading my book again. I haven't moved a page yet when I realized that I enjoyed Percy's company and now I wanted it. I sighed and closed my book. I stowed it away and decided to go to the comfort room. I already stood up when I realized that all the comfort rooms in the business class section were occupied. I groaned and started to make my way to the economy section.

A couple steps away from my seat, I heard someone behind draw the curtains. I turned my head to check who it was and saw Grover checking on the passengers. I checked the end of the aisle I was on but Percy didn't emerge. I shrugged and continued walking.

I felt something touch and then hold on to my pinky finger. My instant reaction should have been to stop, pull away, and glare at whatever or whoever it was but instead I just simply looked down at my finger. I saw someone's index finger holding on. I looked up and saw Percy. He shyly smiled at me and I could see that his cheeks had a blush even if the lights were dimmed. I smiled down at the floor and continued walking with him in tow.

As I reached the economy section, Percy let go of my pinky, clenched his hand into a fist, pressed it against my palm, and then opened his fist to intertwine his fingers with mine. I wanted to pull my hand away and wipe it against my dress just to make sure my palms weren't sweaty. I could feel my heart beat a little bit faster than usual. My smile widened and I could feel myself blush as well. It has been a while since I last held someone's hand and let alone feel something like this. Once again, I was grateful that the lights were dimmed because if anyone saw me, it would look like I was pulling Percy to the comfort room to get intimate.

He let go of my hand as we reached the end of the aisle. I reluctantly let go as well and went in the comfort room. Before I closed the door, I gave him one more look and he gave me a half smile.

I looked at my reflection after I closed the door. Yep, I was blushing. I took off his blazer. After having gone to the bathroom, which required more labor than usual because of my dress, I washed my hands, dried them, and wore his blazer again. The now familiar scent of his perfume greeted my sense of smell. I fixed my hair, checked my breath, and exited the stall.

Percy was by the area where the crew stays. He was resting against a counter top, waiting for me, with his hands in his pockets. He simply wore his dress shirt because I was wearing his blazer. When he saw me leave the stall, he smiled.

"It looks better on you." He pointed at his blazer.

I shrugged, "But don't you think it's a little bit too big for me?"

He cocked his head to the side and had a thoughtful expression, "Yeah, you're right, but wear it for a while longer. Maybe it would grow on you."

I smiled, "Thanks."

He held out his hand to motion me to take the lead on the way back to my seat. I mustered enough courage to weave my fingers through his. I looked at the floor and bit my lip. I waited for his response or something. He tightened his hold on my hand and slightly swung our hands. I looked up at him and laughed in a quiet and nervous way. He smiled back at me and chuckled as well.

I walked back with him in tow again. When we got to my seat, the both of us just stood there. I didn't want to let go of his hand but I didn't know if he felt the same.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if I could transfer seats." I said, hoping he got the hint.

He said. "Why don't you just sit down and I'll get back to you."

"Okay." I smiled at him and sat down on my seat. I let go of his hand and watched his back as he made his way to the front area.

I looked around, checking the available seats left, and saw two free seats at the end of the business class. There weren't too much passengers seated by that side because the ground employees gave almost all the business class passengers seats situated at the front. The seat I wanted gave me privacy.

I relaxed on my seat and leaned back. I sighed and realized that there was something in the inner pocket of his blazer. I dug whatever it was out and saw two heart shaped Beauregard chocolates. Wow, how did I not notice that? I ate one to remove the stale taste in my mouth due to not talking or eating or drinking anything lately.

_Live in the moment._

My eyes widened and I unhesitatingly ate the other chocolate because I wanted to see what the message in the wrapper was.

_Savor small romantic moments._

I felt myself blush immediately. I looked up and saw Percy walking towards me.

"You're in luck." He announced as he reached me. "We don't have that much passengers in this flight so we have tons of free seats."

"Alright." I stood up and tucked my hair behind my ear.

He led the way and thankfully brought me to the seat I wanted. I sat on the window seat and left one seat unoccupied.

"Well, thank you." I looked up at him and smiled.

"If you need anything, just press the assistance button." He said and left me alone.

I sighed. He deserves his nickname Seaweed Brain. He managed to not pick up the rather obvious hint. Gods, he's slow. I shook my head and looked out the window because I didn't bring anything to humor me. I left my satchel and my book beside Katie because I thought I'd be doing nothing but talk to Percy when I get transferred here. I saw nothing out the window but a black void. Not even occasional specks of city lights. Not even the moon because it was visible on the other side of the plane. Well, at least I'd get to see the sunrise later.

Well, I did my dare. I deserved to sleep for the rest of the flight. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

It was a couple minutes later when I heard something squeak in front of me. I sneaked a peek, squinting and waiting for my eyes to adjust to the sudden bright light because the reading light was turned on. I saw that my tray table was open and there was a lone chocolate heart. No doubt, a Beauregard chocolate. I looked at the seat beside me and saw Percy sitting down. He was looking down at his hands that were on his lap as he played with his fingers. Quite nervously if you asked me.

I got the chocolate and ate it because of the wrapper. Coincidentally, the flavor was my favorite. I reflexively closed my eyes and moaned as the chocolate touched my tongue. For a moment, I forgot about the wrapper.

_You are exactly where you are supposed to be._

I smiled and chuckled. I looked over to Percy and he was still in the same position but he was smiling now.

After making sure I didn't have chocolate on my teeth or something, I turned to him and softly said, "Hi."

He smiled at me, "Hey."

"I honestly think you're spoiling me but thank you for the chocolates. They're delectable."

"Welcome."

"But don't you think the other passengers will complain about not getting the same treatment?" I teased. "I am noticing some favoritism here."

"Well, it's our goal to make each and every passenger have the best experience while on the flight."

"Hmm," I cocked my head to the side, "the experience I'm having so far is the best."

"Then I'm doing my job."

"You're doing your job very well, Seaweed Brain."

"We should have those feedback forms so you can give me a perfect score."

I laughed and knowingly said, "So, you think I'm where I'm supposed to be." I teasingly asked. "Exactly where am I?"

Percy looked at me for a while and said, "Beside me." He bit his lip, quickly looked down, and chuckled.

I was speechless for a while and smiled, "Nice answer, Seaweed Brain."

He looked up at me again and said, "Yeah, it took me a while to formulate that."

I laughed with genuine glee. "So," I asked once my laughter died down, "what do you usually do during long haul flights?"

"I usually talk with the rest of the crew at the tail area or to the pilots in the cockpit. Sometimes, if the pilots are in a good mood, they let you fly the plane."

"Wow, fly the plane!" I exclaimed. "I've never tried flying a plane except, of course, those toy planes with remote controls. Have you ever flown a plane?"

"Yeah, I have. It's rather overwhelming. Actually the pilots of this flight got me to fly a plane once."

"Wow." I mused. "That's really awesome."

"So, since I'm here with you, making sure you get the best flight experience," He gave me a knowing smile, "what do you suggest we do for the rest of the flight?"

"Uhm, twenty-one questions?" I suggested.

He raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a disbelieving look, "Really?"

"What?" I laughed. "So we can get to know each other more."

He smiled, "Okay, do we get twenty-one questions each or one gets ten and the other gets eleven?"

"Let's just see how it unfolds." I smiled back at him. "You go first."

"I've been itching to ask you this since a while ago." He said. "What's your occupation?"

"I work for CNN. I'm a journalist, correspondent, reporter all rolled up into one."

"That's why you look familiar!" He nodded. "I saw you on TV earlier today when I was on my way out the apartment. You were saying something like, 'This is CNN.'"

"Oh! They broadcasted it already! I didn't know that." I was surprised, "Yeah, 'This is Annabeth Chase and this is CNN.'"

"So, CNN's Annabeth Chase. The owl necklace is fitting then."

I laughed, " Okay, so my turn. How's your family? Tell me about them."

"My mother, Sally Jackson, used to work at a candy shop but quit as soon as my stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, disappeared. I never really asked her how she got the huge amount of money after that because she got a new apartment for the both of us, paid half of the tuition for my private school, and even paid for her creative writing classes in NYU. She was re-married to Paul Blofis, a man she met at a writing seminar and is an English teacher in Goode High School." He started telling me. "My father, Poseidon, is in the ship business. He takes care of different ships: freight and passenger ones. He's married to Amphitrite and had Triton, who is just as old as I am. My other half-brother Tyson is almost as old as I am but I don't ask him about his mother."

I gave him a look and he added, "My parents met in Montauk. They never married."

"I see. So you're big on water sports because of your father's occupation. Majority of your childhood, with whom did you stay with?" I pressed.

"Isn't it my turn to ask you?"

"Forget the rules." I waved my hand dismissively. "Interviewing people is my job. I do it for a living."

"Okay, fine." He shook his head while gently laughing to himself. "I spent my childhood with my mother. It was only when I turned twelve when I found out who my biological father was. I met him and I realized that I was better off living with my mother because my father had a family of his own. Although I spent the succeeding summers with my father and trying to get to know him better. So until I graduated from high school, I stayed with my mother and my step-father."

"Did you try to know your father's family?"

"Of course, I did. I really tried to but Amphitrite was just cold towards me. Triton, on the other hand, well, we have our good times. The only time we fight is only when we try to outdo the other to prove our worth to our father. Sibling rivalry. Fortunately, that rather died down as we got older." He explained. "My father would try to book a summer vacation or a Christmas vacation for us but Amphitrite treated me as if I would never be part of the family. I gave up and just told my father that nothing would work no matter how many vacations he would plan for us."

"Do you have any idea why Amphitrite treated you that way? I mean, other than the fact that you have a different mother."

"I have a theory that it's because my age and Triton's have a close gap. I'm just a couple months older than him. I think she's jealous at the fact that my father got my mother pregnant before he met her." He shrugged.

"How does your father treat you?"

"He greeted me with open arms and he was more than willing to accept the fact that I was his son."

"Why did you wait until you were twelve to know about your biological father?"

"It wasn't really me. It was like my mother was hiding me from my biological father. It was until I was twelve when she decided that I was old enough to understand what really happened to my parents."

"I see." I slowly said. "She just waited for you to mature. But how about your first step-father? How did he react towards you?"

"Gabe, well, Gabe was a jerk. A class-A jerk. He didn't work and all he did was gamble the money that Mom was earning. I honestly have no idea what Mom saw in him." He had a disgusted look as he described his first step-father. "The good thing is that he usually just brushed me aside. Although the other thing I hated about him is that he would boss me and my mom around as if he couldn't even lift a finger."

"How did you feel when he just disappeared? Do you have any guesses on what happened to him?"

"When I found out he disappeared, I just let out a huge sigh of relief. I was happy that he was out of our lives and Mom made me happier when she got us a new apartment because if Gabe decided to come back, he wouldn't be able to find us." Percy had a thoughtful expression. "Hmm, I'm guessing he became too intoxicated, got lost, and probably died when he was finding his way back to the apartment. Another scenario is that he had too many debts due to his gambling that one of his friends who he was gambling with kidnapped him or something. I just simply have theories on what might've happened to him but I really don't care."

"So you don't have any plans on trying to find out about his whereabouts?" I asked again to make sure.

"Nope. Well, I mean, my mom is happily re-married with a guy who makes her really happy. I'm happy just being away from that jerk. So what's the use of making sure if he really died or something?" He looked over to me. "Can I ask questions now?"

"Nope. It's still my turn." I stuck my tongue out. "I'm not yet done asking about your mother's side of the story."

He shook his head again, smiling, "What else do you want to know about my family?"

"What does your mother work as?"

"She works as a literature teacher in Goode High School."

"Have you heard from other half-brother, Tyson?"

"Yeah, I'm closer to him compared to Triton. Last time I heard is that he started working in the company where Dad is in. He has a girlfriend named Ella."

I can't help but think that I already heard Percy's family story before. "Triton?"

"Works in the same company."

"Amphitrite?"

"I don't really ask about her."

I smiled. "Okay, you can ask questions now." I reclined back on the seat when I realized that I was already leaning on the arm rest as I interviewed him about his family.

"How's your family?" He smiled as well.

I chuckled and started with the basics, "My mother is the news anchor in BBC's World News Today. She was actually the one who inspired me to be what I am today. My father, Frederick Chase, is a college American History professor in West Point. My parents met when my father was lining up for student loans because he didn't have enough money for college. My mom saw him and decided to help him out by calling him out and telling him that he's making a huge mistake. So throughout college, they got extra jobs together and eventually both of them graduated without any debts. After I was born, my father didn't want to take responsibility for me. My mother left me with my dad every time she gets sent to different countries to cover reports, which is pretty much all the time, and my dad didn't have time to take care of me as well.

"When I was five, my father got married to another woman and they had twins, Matt and Bobby. By the time I was seven, I barely spent time with my father because of his job and let alone my mother who rarely spent time in the country. I was further distanced away from my father when my step-mother attended to me and my fear of spiders so that my father wouldn't be disturbed. So I ran away and ended up living with my mother despite the fact that I was always alone in her apartment. My father sent me his college ring in hope that it would remind me of him and to convince me to come home. I stood by my choice and stayed in my mom's apartment because I don't want to be a burden in their household." I was looking out the window as I finished.

"Have you been in contact with him lately?" Percy asked me softly, jolting me back to reality.

"He's been sending me letters throughout the years and I wrote back to him only recently. It surprised me how he kept track of my whereabouts."

"You know, deep down, he's heartbroken and he wants to make up for the years he wasn't in your life to be a father figure."

I rolled my eyes but I could feel myself almost tear up.

"Okay, uhm, did your mom re-marry?"

"No, she's too focused in her work."

"Where is she now?"

"She moved to Europe to get closer to her job." I said nonchalantly.

"Since you pretty much laid everything on the table, your time to ask." He said.

"Where did you go to school?" I looked at him and flashed him a small smile to show that I was alright.

He gave me a concerned look before saying, "I went to Stanford and took marine biology."

"Now what I really don't get is how you ended up here? Why did you get this job? Why didn't you follow your father's footsteps and work along with your half-brothers?" I pestered on.

"Hey, hey, hey, one question at a time." He laughed. "Aren't you trained to ask questions one at a time? Avoid double-barreled questions, right?"

I gave him a blank look but I was surprised that he knew a thing or two about journalism let alone the types of questions.

"Well, huh, I don't really know. Maybe I didn't want to be like them. I wanted to make my own way through life and not just follow what my father has laid down for me. Anyway, as long as you're a college graduate, the airline hires you."

"Isn't your father questioning your career choice? Doesn't he try to get you to work in the same company?"

"Of course he tries to get me to go to the company where he works in but I'm starting to like this job." He scoped the cabin. "Although I wonder what it might've been if I were a marine biologist or something along those lines."

"Why did you take up marine biology?" I looked at him with an amused expression.

"The sea is amazing itself but what is in it is more amazing. Each and every organism under the sea is a fascinating thing. Being a marine biologist calls for studying everything about them and trying to uncover if there are more. I get to be in a place that I love and I get to be surrounded by interesting things. It would be amazing." He had a dreamy expression as he explained his dream profession.

"But being a marine biologist is different from taking care of ships." I pointed out.

"I'm still figuring it out." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Okay, okay. Your turn." I laughed. "But I love your passion for marine biology."

"Ha-ha." He rolled his eyes as he laughed.

"I really do." I smiled.

Percy looked around with scrunched up eyebrows and then he suddenly looked nervous. He bit his lip and then looked over to me.

I expectantly raised an eyebrow at him, "Come on. Hit me with your best shot. I've most probably asked a worse question."

"Uhm, well, if you say so." He cleared his throat. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Twenty-one questions? Yeah, all the time. That's pretty much one of the things I do for a living."

He chuckled, "No, I meant what's happening now." He gestured between the both of us.

"I – ohh, okay." I said as I realized what he meant. I laughed at myself for a while before answering, "No, I'm usually too busy to do this," I gestured to the both of us, "because when I'm on a flight, I often do last minute research on what's happening in the place I'm going to, I re-check my interview questions, or I sleep. So, actually, this is my first time to do this."

_Also I was dared by my friends to do so_. I thought to myself but held my tongue.

"Really?" He looked at me as if I was kidding. "This is the first time you ever did this?"

"Yeah!" I smiled as I defended myself. "What makes you think that it's not?"

He quickly looked away from me and glanced down at his fingers. "It's just you seem like you know what you're doing as if you've done this already."

"Well, how about you? Have you ever done this before, especially during long haul flights?" I asked, getting more interested by the second.

"This is my first time as well." He said lowly after a while, still not looking at me.

I smiled to myself, feeling better knowing that I wasn't the only one who was new at this.

Percy finally looked at me direction and had a small smile when he caught me smiling, "What?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and looked down at my lap.

We continued playing twenty-one questions and ended up sharing stories about college, our families, friends, goals or plans in life and more.

I quickly glanced at my watch to see how long before we land on Russia or how much time I have left with Percy. Honestly speaking, I was enjoying myself with Percy. I genuinely cherished his company.

I looked back at Percy and realized that he saw me checking my watch since he was looking at it as well. He rather had a blank look on his face then his eyebrows scrunched up for a while before an enlightened look spread across his face.

"What?" I asked him, curious about what his thoughts were.

He stood up and held out his hand, "C'mon."

I gave him a questioning look but took his hand anyway, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He gave me a smile that made my heart palpitate and started to pull me.

We bustled through the business class aisle as quietly as we can, trying our best not to wake anyone up. Percy brought me to the area for the cabin crew and knocked on the cockpit's door. I looked at him with wide eyes as if to ask what in the world he was doing. He just continued to smile at me. He opened the door, entered, and pulled me along.

"Oh thank the gods," said one pilot, "I need coffee."

The other pilot turned around and his grateful expression fell when saw that Percy did not have the beverage they wanted. "Not coffee." He quickly regained his composure and gave me a mischievous smirk.

The co-pilot, I assume, turned around as well, looked at us, and gave us an identical mischievous smirk, "No, better."

I was taken aback and was about to berate him about objectifying people but Percy spoke up, "Hey, guys, remember that offer you gave me before..." He trailed off.

"What offer?" One of them asked with a confused look.

"You know..." Percy trailed off again.

What is that offer that Percy could not say in front of me?

"Oh yeah! That offer." The pilot finally remembered and looked at his co-pilot. "Looks like our friend here has finally found a lady he fancies, brother."

I looked at Percy and he refused to look away from the pilot as his cheeks slowly take on a red hue.

"It's because we told him that he could bring someone he fancies and wants to impress into the cockpit. Looks like that someone is you." The co-pilot gave me the explanation I was looking for.

"Oh." was all I can say as I felt my cheeks heat up as well.

"Well, will you look at that, Connor?" Travis Stoll, I believe, mused at us.

"So, she's off limits for us." Connor sighed.

Travis smacked his brother's arm and looked at me, "Apologies for my brother. I think Mom dropped him a lot of times when we were infants."

Connor rolled his eyes and mocked Travis.

"Anyway, we didn't get your name." Travis flashed me a charming smile.

Now I get why Katie would like this guy despite the fact that he has some annoying moments.

"Annabeth Chase." I said.

"Annabeth Chase. Annabeth Chase." Travis repeated my name for a while as if he was trying to remember me. "Ah, yes! Annabeth Chase! CNN's Annabeth Chase. I just read your article before coming to work today. Great article, by the way."

"Thanks." I smiled proudly at him. I was starting get fond of him. I always like people who are up to date with news.

"So, Annabeth, have you ever flown an airplane?" Connor smiled at me.

Travis stood up and walked towards me, "Have fun. My brother will take care of you."

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"Just going to chat with the crew or plan some pranks on the passengers maybe, you know." He shrugged.

"Oh," an idea popped in my mind, "Travis, I know where your presence is needed." I smiled and gave him my seat number.

Travis smirked at me and left the cockpit with a smile.

Connor called me over, "Why don't you sit on the pilot's sit and make yourself comfortable."

I looked at Percy and he gave me an encouraging smile. I cautiously went over and sat down beside Connor. Percy stood behind the seat and placed a hand on my shoulder as if to make his presence known.

I just noticed the hundreds of buttons that peppered the dashboard. Some were lit and some weren't. I should've noticed it the moment I entered the cockpit but I was busy formulating my speech about not objectifying humans. I looked out the ginormous windshield and saw that the moonlight illuminated the clouds. There were numerous handles too.

"Is it your first time in the cockpit?" Connor asked me.

I nodded and he slowly nodded to himself. Percy squeezed my shoulder. I looked up at him and flashed him a smile.

"Then there's no use to ask you if you have ever flown a plane." He looked at me. "Have you ever wondered how it would be like to fly a plane?"

My eyes widened, "Oh gods." I breathed out.

Connor smiled, held the wheel in front of him, and looked out the windshield, "Okay, I need you to follow me. Firmly grip the wheel and be ready for the sudden weight."

I mimicked Connor's posture and did what I was told to. He looked at me before pressing a button. The wheel suddenly felt heavy and I tried to keep it level and stable under my hands.

"You're doing a good job, Annabeth." Connor said with a smile in his voice.

I quickly glanced at him and saw that he was busy looking out the windshield.

"Okay, slowly and steadily steer to the left." He instructed and I followed. "Good, do the same but to the right."

As I gently steered the wheel, I felt the plane slowly move towards the direction I was steering to. I felt nervous but at the same time excited. I saw Connor looked over and smiled. Through the corner of my eye, I saw him slowly let go of his wheel and sit back. Anxiety started to build up but wonder and excitement overpowered it.

"You're doing it." Percy whispered. "You're finally flying a plane."

My eyes glazed over as I stared out the windshield. I smiled to myself. It felt amazing and exhilarating to fly a commercial plane! I kept at it for a couple minutes before thanking Connor and deciding to give him back the control over the plane.

"If you want to land the plane, you know where to go." He called after us as Percy and I made our way to the door.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smirked at him.

He winked at me and waved goodbye.

Percy and I left the cockpit and went back to our seats. We passed by my original seat and I saw Travis sitting on my seat, clearly enjoying himself, and a blushing Katie, who was wide awake by now. It seemed like they were having a squabble. For all I know, Katie could not be more oblivious to the fact that Travis's fingers were slowly inching towards hers.

I looked over to Percy once we got settled on our seats and said, "Thank you."

He stared at me for a moment before simply saying, "You're welcome."

I pursed my lips and did not look away from him, "I genuinely mean it. Thank you."

A small smile spread across his lips, "And I genuinely mean it as well. You're welcome."

The cabin crew dimmed the lights and I turned off my reading light because I clearly didn't need it. The only lights were the ones that were from the comfort room signs and the area for the cabin crew. I mustered up all my courage and lifted the armrest between Percy and me. I placed my head on his shoulder. Despite the cups of coffee I drank, I was starting to feel rather sleepy. Percy slowly moved his arm away from me and I stiffened.

_Game over. _I thought to myself. _Oh well, it was fun while it lasted._

I started to move away from him and he got his arm that was sandwiched between me and him free. Embarrassment and humiliation that immediately filled me was gone just as quickly when he placed his arm on my shoulders and gently pulled me back towards him. I felt my cheeks get warmer as I placed him head on his shoulder once more.

_Go big or go home._ I thought to myself.

I swung both my legs over his leg and got comfortable. His breathing hitched and I was getting nervous all over again. It was a while before he broke the silence.

"Are you sure this is the first time you did this?" He whispered.

I chuckled and asked, "For a first timer, how am I?"

"Quite believable." He said with a smile in his voice.

We got comfortable with each other in our positions and then we returned to sharing stories. We got comfortable with each other in our positions and then we returned to sharing stories. Soon enough, one of us stopped talking and the other settled for the comfortable silence.

I stirred in my sleep when I felt Percy gradually move away from me.

I took a deep breath and hoarsely whispered, "Hey."

He looked at me and slowly smiled, "The plane will be starting its descend in a few minutes."

"Oh." I said and closed my eyes for a moment before removing myself from him.

We stared at each other for a while before Bianca announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the fasten seat belt sign is on to indicate our final approach. As we start our descent, please make sure your seat belts are securely fastened, seat backs in upright position, tray tables stowed, and all carry-on luggage stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. The cabin crew will be passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."

Percy was the first one to break the stare and looked down at his hand, "Well, that's my cue to leave."

I pursed my lips and nodded. I made a move to start removing his blazer but he stopped me and told me to keep it on for a while longer. He held my hand and gave me a sad smile before leaving me.

I sighed and silently cursed myself. I never planned to get attached to him. Stupid. I was sad and I was annoyed at myself for feeling that way.

The lights were turned back on and I made my way back to my original seat only to see Travis just leaving. He stood up and saw me. He smirked at me and went near me to whisper, "I owe you big time."

I laughed and nodded. He laughed as well and headed for the cockpit, smiling to himself.

I sat down on my original seat and looked at Katie, who was still blushing and holding on to a crumpled napkin while looking out the window.

"Aw, I didn't get the chance to see the sunrise." I said as I noticed how bright the sky was.

"Where were you?" She looked at me. "I woke up to someone else beside me."

"I was just around." I said nonchalantly. "So how was Travis?"

"I knew it was all your idea!" She exclaimed at me with wide eyes.

I laughed and shrugged, "I saw an opportunity and jumped at it."

"You are _evil._" She squint her eyes at me.

"Can I at least get a 'Thanks, Annabeth'?" I smiled at her.

She inaudibly said something before softly saying, "Thanks."

I smiled and asked, "So what happened between the both of you while I was gone?"

"You know," she waved her hand dismissively, "long story short, he gave me his number."

"Are you going to contact him?" I said as I fastened my seat belt.

"Nah, I'll make him wait for a while." She said as she closed the window shade.

She looked at me and then her eyes widened again, "Woah! You have a blazer! Oh gods, it has Percy's name badge on it. You were with him!"

"I was wondering when you'd point that out." I laughed at her.

"Oh gods, you have to fill me in. What happened?" She gushed.

"I'll tell you when we get to the hotel because I don't want to recount the events again and again."

"Ugh, fine." She said as she sat down properly and readied herself for landing.

A few minutes later, I felt the plane's wheels extend out of the wheel well. I looked at what time it was on my tablet and it was a couple minutes before three-thirty in New York City. Huh, the estimated flying time was spot on.

I got my satchel and readied my things. I placed my book back in my satchel and double checked if I left anything. Just before I was about to close it, I realized I had one Beauregard chocolate left. I looked around and didn't see Percy. Isn't he going to check up on me? He was probably in the economy section. I got the chocolate and wondered what I would do with it. I smiled to myself and placed it in the inner pocket of his blazer.

"Cabin crew, to stations." I heard Travis's voice from the speaker.

Grover and Percy came back from the economy section and got strapped to their respective seats. I looked at the end of the aisle and saw Percy looking at me. I gave him a sad smile and waved at him.

_Looks good on you._ He mouthed.

I chuckled. He smiled back and then looked sad. I sighed and looked away because I could feel myself getting seriously attached to him.

The plane started to circle down and in no time, the wheels of the plane was touching the ground as the twins smoothly landed the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Domodedovo International Airport. Local time is eleven-thirty in the morning and the temperature is 23 degrees Celsius. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns the fasten seat belt sign off. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings that you may have brought on board with you and please open the overhead bins with caution for luggage may have shifted around during the flight. Bringing of airline property such as life vests is punishable by law." Bianca announced as the plane slowly wheeled itself towards the airplane tube that was waiting for it.

"If you require deplaning assistance, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. One of our crew members will then be pleased to assist you. We remind you to please wait until you are inside the terminal to use any electronic devices. On behalf of Olympus Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for flying with us and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the future. Have a nice day!"

Once the plane was parked and the tube was securely connected, Connor's voice sounded throughout the airplane, "Cabin crew, doors to disarm."

The sound of seat belts being unbuckled at different times propagated throughout the plane and so did the sound of people opening the overhead bins.

"On behalf of Captain Travis Stoll, First Officer Connor Stoll, and the whole cabin crew, I'd like to wish Percy Jackson a happy happy birthday." The female flight attendant announced and almost everyone in the plane started singing Happy Birthday.

I sang along and looked at Percy. He looked so surprised with what just happened. I didn't know it was his birthday.

When the song was over, people started deplaning and Katie and I just started to get off of our seats. I stood up and got my paper bag in the overhead bin. I removed Percy's blazer and neatly folded it. Katie and I made our way out of the plane. Connor was standing at the end of the aisle, leaning against the doorjamb of the cockpit's door. His expression lit up the moment he saw me.

"I was waiting for you before we landed the plane so you could do it yourself." He said as Katie and I neared him.

"I was afraid I might get your job." I joked.

He laughed and then held out his hand. We quickly shook hands. He looked over to Katie and said, "My brother sends his regards. He also says that he'll be waiting."

I heard Travis call after Connor inside the cockpit that caused Connor to roll his eyes.

"For as long as it will take." Connor added.

Katie evidently blushed and nodded.

"It was nice meting you, Connor." I smiled at him.

He smiled back, "Ditto."

Percy was by the door, bidding the passengers goodbye and wishing them a wonderful stay in Moscow.

As I passed by him, I handed him his blazer and greeted him, "Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled at him which he reciprocated. I got off the plane and just like that my dare was over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me smile and write a review :D**

**Outfits are seen on my Polyvore account****. Link to my Polyvore profile is available on my Fanfiction profile.**

**Question of the Chapter: What do you usually do when there is an attractive flight attendant on your flight? Would you do what Annabeth did? :)**


End file.
